


Duties

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Multi, Polyamory, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Padmé always had to take the midnight feedings. Bail and Obi-Wan could handle changing duties.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



Padmé was only half-asleep when the familiar noise that usually disturbed her nights broke the fragile quiet. Luke. Already she knew the differences between them by the sounds they made.

She pushed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "That's not hungry. That's wet."

Obi-Wan snored a little louder. His faking fooled no one. Padmé shoved him again harder as Luke's wail pierced through the darkness once more.

There was a resigned sigh from the other side of Obi-Wan's definitely faking slumber. The shadows moved, and Bail sat up with a yawn. "I've got him." He pulled on a dressing gown and padded to the nursery, which stood adjacent to their bedroom. Padmé lay her head back on the pillow. If Leia stirred, she'd take a turn. She always had to take the midnight feedings. The other two could handle changing duties. Of all the lives she'd once thought she would be living, this path would not have occurred to her five years ago. Now she could imagine no other.

From the open door, she heard Bail soothe both infants as he lifted Luke from the crib. Luke settled down, and there was no second cry.

"You're faking," she whispered to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan snored at her, and he smirked.


End file.
